


Light of My Life, Fire of My Loins

by AhoyFaytho



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dropout Michael, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tagging, Luke's not underage tho, M/M, Nerd Calum, Nerd Luke, Teacher! Ashton, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyFaytho/pseuds/AhoyFaytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's paranoid, Luke is in love, and everyone else must be blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of My Life, Fire of My Loins

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with more shitty writing! I don't even know why I wrote this to be honest. But hopefully you guys like it enough.

Ashton was finally done for the day, free to go home. It wasn’t anything new, staying later on a Friday than he would the rest of the week.

On Fridays Ashton had to do quite a few things before he could leave. He had to gather up all the material he needed to grade over the span of the weekend. Unlike all teachers from the math and science departments he couldn’t just pull out an answer key and grade his students according to it. English was much more than exacts and equations with one set answer or outcome. It varied far too much for Ashton to ever be expected to just look for one answer.

He also used the emptiness of the school on the late Friday afternoons to take advantage of the copy machine in the teacher’s lounge on the first floor. It was the best one in the whole school honestly. No scan lines like the one from the office, no two dollar fee like the one in the library. Not to mention it was almost always in use. A line of copies and print outs already queued up. Ashton was surprised really that no one had the same idea to just come in after hours. But he wasn’t exactly complaining either. He preferred not having to go through hell just to make a copy of a student’s essay though. 

And while those were reasons Ashton had to stay later than most, they weren’t the sole reason. They weren’t as important as the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who didn’t get out of practice for scholarbowl until about two hours after school let out. The boy he’d always give rides home to every Friday, with the occasional stop for Chinese food on the way. The same boy who Ashton would find waiting for him by his car. Always prepared for him with a smile.

This day was no different. There was his blonde boy, face lighting up at the sight of Ashton. In turn making Ashton feel slightly less exhausted and leaving him with a pleasant, warm feeling in his chest.

“Go ahead and get in Luke, I just have to put some stuff up.” he tossed the keys to the boy, while carelessly tossing files into his trunk. He tried moving quickly so he wouldn’t accidentally be seen by a coworker. He didn’t see many cars in the parking lot, but he didn’t want to take too many chances.

“Is that really anyway to greet your boyfriend? Because last time I checked, the right word would be hello.” the younger boy didn’t wait for Ashton to say anything, he got in on his side and waited for his boyfriend to get in.

“Luke,” Ashton sighed getting in and starting the car up “I’ve already see you twice today, not even counting when you were in class. What do you want me to say?” 

“‘Luke Hemmings; light of my life, fire of my loins. How was your day?’ would suffice.” Luke replied. He reached for Ashton’s unoccupied hand and the dial to change the radio station. “How many times do I have to ask you to stop driving with one hand. It’s dangerous you idiot.”  
“How many times do I have to ask you to stop changing my damn radio? Also, if you want me to drive with both hands you might want to loosen up that death grip you have on my hand first.” Ashton laughed when Luke huffed and ripped his hand away.

“Are you going to Calum’s today babe? Or should I just take you straight home?” Ashton asked, reaching back out for Luke’s hand who happily gave it.

“Actually,” Luke hesitated. Ashton could practically feel the nervousness dripping from him, and the atmosphere in the car changed almost immediately. 

“Actually…” Ashton prompted. He didn’t want to seem impatient, but whatever Luke had to say needed to be said. Seeing as how he had to eventually get him to his destination. Wherever that was.

“Actually.. I was wondering if.. I was kind of hoping to spend the weekend at your place?” He said it as more of a question than a statement. His face showed his regret of uttering the sentence to Ashton soon after.

“Absolutely not. How happy do you think your parents would be to find out their son is staying with his twenty-five year old boyfriend slash english teacher?” Ashton’s expression and tone were calm, but Luke see how his hands were clenched around the wheel, and could feel and see his speed pick up from twenty to forty in less than a minute. Yeah, he was pissed.

“Okay first of all, I’m eighteen. So you being twenty-five is irrelevant and you know it. Thanks for bringing it up though asshole.”

Ashton scoffed at that.

“And I’m not stupid, contrary to popular belief. My parents are going out of town to visit Ben actually. And they won’t be back until Thursday. Excuse me for thinking it would be nice to spend some time with you. Out of school. For once.” Luke turned the radio up louder, loud enough to where he wouldn’t be able to hear Ashton respond. Even if he wanted to. Even if Ashton actually would respond.

Ashton noticed this and, and in an effort not to piss Luke of anymore than he already was, didn’t speak anymore the rest of the ride.

\---------------

Within ten minutes they were pulling into Ashton’s driveway. Ashton turned the car off and turned to face the other boy.

“Luke?” Ashton tried. The younger boy only hummed in response.

“You sure you don’t want to stay over at Calum’s?” Ashton joked.

Luke only rolled his eyes before leaning over the console to kiss his boyfriend. This time without the fear of being caught.

“Yes I’m sure, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! New chapters get posted on weekends.


End file.
